


Cover for It's a Long Way to Freedom

by coricomile



Series: Book Covers [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of a review into Caroline Julian's files, Dr. Spencer Reid ends up meeting to equally brilliant Dr. Zachary Addy. The only difference is, Zack's in a mental institution for his part in a series of cannibalistic murders. Convinced he didn't do it, Reid embarks on a long journey to prove his innocence, which pulls in both the BAU team and the Jeffersonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for It's a Long Way to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Long Way to Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956159) by [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin). 



> A Secret Santa present that I deeply enjoyed making.


End file.
